Animo Sitting
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Ben's parents care for a wounded Dr. Animo.
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10 characters belong to their rightful owners and not to me.

''Which animal should I mutate first?'' Dr. Animo muttered. He stood near many animals in his apartment. He noticed a chinchilla and took it out of its case. ''I guess I'll transform you,'' he said to his pet.

Dr. Animo placed the chinchilla on the floor. After touching a dial on his chest, he turned it twice. Two energy beams came out of the colander on his head and contacted the chinchilla. He smiled while the rodent grew. ''I love my transmodulator,'' Dr. Animo said as he touched the colander. He admired his mutated pet's claws and fangs.

''You are powerful enough to vanquish Ben Tennyson, my pet. Ben always defeats me,'' Dr. Animo said. He sat on the chinchilla's back.  
Dr. Animo opened the door until the large animal stepped out of his apartment. He rode the chinchilla into Bellwood after he closed the door.  
A cruel grin formed on his face as soon as he viewed Ben running.

Dr. Animo held the chinchilla's fur while it ran to the boy. He grinned at Ben after the creature paused in front of him.  
He saw the boy's wide eyes as the latter stepped back.

''Why are you here, Dr. Animo?'' Ben inquired.

''I'm here to view your future grave before my pet ends your life,'' Dr. Animo said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben dodged the chinchilla's fangs when it tried to devour him. He ran around the creature and accidentally stepped on its tail.  
The chinchilla's shrill squeal caused him to cover his ears.

Dr. Animo's eyes were wide with shock when his pet thrashed. Releasing the chinchilla's fur, he fell and shrieked. He winced as soon as his body contacted the ground. He gasped after the chinchilla collapsed on him. The transmodulator touched the ground and detached before a red energy ring emerged from it and engulfed the chinchilla. Dr. Animo's jaw descended in disbelief as the creature returned to normal.

Wincing again, Dr. Animo struggled to stand due to his aching body. His eyes increased in size another time when the chinchilla ran. Dr. Animo faced Ben and scowled at him. *The brat defeated me with my pet AGAIN!* he thought.

Dr. Animo's scowl disappeared when Ben bit his lower lip. He tilted his head in curiosity due to the latter's worried expression.  
His sore form caused him to wince another time. He observed Ben running.

*I'm too weak to pursue my enemy* Dr. Animo thought. Although he wished to vanquish Ben, he had to rest. Every step caused him to wince again. Seeking shelter, he walked to a house until he knocked on the front door. Dr. Animo fell again as a blonde woman opened the door.  
He saw her concerned expression before her spouse appeared.

''Let's provide shelter for the injured man, Sandra,'' the man said.

''Yes, Carl,'' the woman said until she helped Dr. Animo stand.

Dr. Animo flinched as he entered the house. He glanced over his shoulder while Carl closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

''You can rest on the sofa,'' Carl said to Dr. Animo.

Sandra placed Dr. Animo on the living room furniture. She used a blanket to conceal most of his body. ''Are you hungry or thirsty?''  
she inquired. Sandra began to place a pillow near Dr. Animo.

''I am very thirsty,'' Dr. Animo said. His eyes were on Sandra as she went into the kitchen. He was neutral after she returned with a glass of water. Dr. Animo took the glass and consumed the cool liquid at a snail's pace. Glancing over the sofa, he was curious when he noticed a dog in the yard. He tilted his head until he grinned.

*Perhaps I will mutate the dog in order to harm Ben!* Dr. Animo thought. He remembered when Ben defeated him minutes ago and glowered.  
His transmodulator was on the ground or at least he assumed it remained there. He saw a remote control on the sofa until he lifted it.  
After switching the television on, Dr. Animo viewed many channels. ''Animal Planet!'' he exclaimed with a grin.

Dr. Animo continued to grin as he focused on the screen. Hours passed until he heard a familiar voice.

''Dr. Animo?! Why are you in my house?''

The man's eyes widened in absolute shock since he recognized the vocals. ''Ben Tennyson?'' He observed Ben standing by the sofa.

''Why are you in my house?'' Ben repeated while his eyes were wide with dismay.


	4. Chapter 4

''You injured me earlier! I searched for shelter since I was weak!'' Dr. Animo snapped.

''Mom! Dad! Dr. Animo is on the sofa! Call the animal shelter!'' Ben exclaimed.

Scowling, Dr. Animo viewed Ben holding a sheet of paper. He took the sheet and saw a red D on it. ''You are able to defeat me with ridiculous ease, but you fail tests,'' he said to Ben.

Dr. Animo shook his head in disbelief. His eyes were wide with curiosity as he faced Ben. ''Why did you flee after I was vanquished?''  
he wished to know.

''The school day started early and I had to be present,'' Ben said to Dr. Animo. The sight of Animal Planet on TV caused him to frown.  
Ben lifted the remote and glanced at Dr. Animo. He shuddered when the latter grinned.

''Your parents are unaware of the poor grade for now. They also don't know why I am wounded. Switch the channel and your parents will punish you after I reveal your secrets.''

Ben frowned before he dropped the remote control on the sofa.

''Go into the kitchen and obtain a glass of water, Ben,'' Dr. Animo said. The grin remained while Ben scowled at him. He took the glass after his enemy returned with it. Dr. Animo consumed water until he placed the glass on the table.

Dr. Animo sat up before he observed Sandra and Carl standing near their pet dog in the yard. *I didn't know Ben's parents were outside*  
he thought. He faced his adversary another time. ''Approach your parents and find out what's for supper, Ben.''

Dr. Animo focused on Ben as the latter shook his head. He held the test in front of Ben's face. Grinning, he opened his mouth and prepared to summon the adult Tennysons. His mouth was manually concealed for a few moments.

''I'll find out about supper, Dr. Animo. Don't reveal the test,'' Ben said. He ran into the kitchen and out of his home. ''What's for supper?''

''Spaghetti,'' Sandra said as she smiled at her son.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben returned to Dr. Animo and tried not to view Animal Planet. ''We're eating spaghetti for supper,'' he said.

''Oh?'' Dr. Animo muttered as one eyebrow went up. He focused on the television while Ben stood by the sofa. After a few hours, he glanced at Sandra as she approached him with a plate of spaghetti. He ate some noodles before his eyes widened.

Pasta emerged from Dr. Animo's mouth and contacted the plate. He viewed Sandra trembling with rage. The sight of the enraged woman confused him. He tilted his head.

''You shouldn't have done that,'' Ben said to Dr. Animo. He smiled at his enemy since he was aware of how Sandra reacted to people insulting her cooking.


	6. Chapter 6

Dr. Animo flinched when Sandra scowled at him. He released the test until he cowered. He stood and stepped back before he was by the door. At least his body didn't ache any longer. Dr. Animo observed Sandra lifting the test and the return of Ben's previous worried expression.  
His grin came back at a snail's pace.

''Ben also injured me earlier,'' Dr. Animo said to Sandra until she glowered at her son.

''I'll remain in my bedroom for a month! Don't scowl any longer!'' Ben exclaimed.

*I don't have to use a mutated pet to defeat Ben. Sandra's scowl will vanquish him* Dr. Animo thought before he opened the door and departed to his home.

The End


End file.
